La Observación Mutua
by Dramaaa
Summary: Apéndice desestimado de "En el Techo". Espero que os guste y gracias por leer.


**N/A**: ¡Hola! Éste es otro fragmento desestimado de "En el Techo". Creo recordar que no lo puse porque no encajaba cronológicamente con la narración, pero ahora no estoy muy segura.

Sobre el capítulo 16 de mi historia principal, decir que esta noche o mañana ya lo tendréis calentito ;-P.

Ya sabéis, gracias por leer y espero que os guste.

x. Drama.

* * *

"_La observación mutua_"

por Drama.

-------------

-¿Otra vez estás mirándolo?-

Se sonrojó y bajó la vista a la revista tratando de disimular. –Yo no lo miro, mamá.- Pasó una página y tosió: -¿Dónde estabas?-

La señora Brief se sentó en la tumbona de al lado y dejó un par de pasteles sobre ella. –He ido a la nueva pastelería que hay cerca de las oficinas, ¿no quieres probar uno?- le acercó el plato al rostro y ella se separó con desgana.

-¡Ay! Mamá, quita eso de mi vista.- le exigió con desdén. –Como siga comiendo chocolate me pondré como el pez gordo del lago.- De nuevo centró su vista en él, concentrada mientras el guerrero estiraba sus músculos a la sombra del árbol del jardín.

Llevaba dos meses entrenando sin parar en La Tierra después de que el chico guapo les avisara de la venida de los androides. No se había habituado a las costumbres terrícolas y como Bulma siempre supuso, tampoco es que se hubiera interesado mucho en ellos. Al menos había dejado ya ese uniforme roído por unos pantalones deportivos y hasta usaba camiseta diariamente.

Su madre sonrió con descaro. –Y crees que entonces dejaría de mirarte como lo hace, ¿no?-

-Mamá…- Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a las suposiciones de su progenitora. No iba a exaltarse a cada vez que ella le insinuara algo.

-No sé a qué estás esperando, hija.- dijo poniéndose en pie. –Iré a ver si le apetece un pastel.-

-¿Cómo?- Cuando quiso reaccionar, su madre ya iba directa hacia el príncipe con su peculiar andar saltarín aunque coqueto. Ya no temía por ella porque parecía que el saiya había aceptado a sus padres únicamente como _molestos_ y no como _peligrosos molestos_. Hasta le hacía gracia las caras que ponía Vegeta cada vez que veía a su madre acercándosele.

Desde lejos observó la escena. Su madre llegó y él no movió un músculo. Solo la observaba tratando de descifrarla, arrugando el entrecejo mientras su progenitora hablaba y hablaba sin parar. Pareció que se hartó de aquello, cogió el pastel y se lo metió de golpe en la boca, como queriendo dar a entender que por él esa conversación había terminado. Vio a su madre girarse encantada y sonreírle satisfecha.

-Veo que lo has conseguido.- comentó Bulma volviendo a abrir la revista.

-¡Dios mío, hija!- exclamó su madre soltando la bandeja con el único pastel que quedaba sobre la tumbona sobrante. –¿No te has fijado en cómo huele? ¡Rebosa hombría por todos los poros de su piel!-

Bulma bufó retomando su interés en las páginas. Tensó el agarre en las hojas cuando escuchó un susurro cómplice de su madre: -Querida, ponte bien el bikini que viene para acá.-

Le hizo sombra con su figura frente a ella. –Eh.- la llamó.

La peliazul le sonrió: -Hola, Vegeta, ¿qué tal llevas tus entrenamientos?-

Él parecía dubitativo, como si no estuviera muy seguro de lo que iba a decir. Miró a su madre por un instante, la cual le sonreía expectante, y luego volvió a ella: -¿En este planeta los hombres tienen que llevar esto constantemente?- y tiró de su camiseta empapada en sudor sintiéndose ridículo.

-No.- contestó la científica.

-Bien.- añadió él recorriéndola con la vista un instante.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó Bulma esperando algo más por su parte.

El saiya se inclinó para coger el pastel que quedaba de la tumbona de al lado. Se lo metió en lo boca volviendo a observar a la científica. Volteó al fin para seguir con sus entrenamientos no sin antes concluir: -Insolente.- Y se quitó la camiseta.

La peliazul tosió y quiso centrarse en el reportaje científico que ocupaba las páginas centrales de la revista.

-Hija…-

-No, mamá, no pienso decirle lo mismo sobre los pantalones.-

----------------


End file.
